The Investigator Development Core of CADC will continue to attract minority trainees and successfully develop investigators with interest in a research career focused on epidemiological, social, behavioral, and policy issues relevant to minority populations for healthy aging. The Investigator Development Core of the CADC will have three components. First, we will fund junior minority investigators to conduct pilot studies to investigate issues of aging in African American, Latino and Asian American populations. These pilot studies will be led or co-led by minority investigators at the junior faculty or post-doctoral fellow level and supervised by the CADC core faculty as well as affiliated aging researchers. At UCSF. Second, the Investigator Development Core will create a program to disseminate research information to all potentially interested audiences including community-based organizations, health care professionals and trainees, and opinion leaders within the African American, Latino and Asian American communities.. Third, we will formalize and strengthen the Continual Mentoring Activity within CADC by engaging graduates of the program in studies and in mentoring of fellows and less experienced faculty. Specific Aims for this Core are: A) To sustain the network of researchers with expertise in minority health and aging and select and minimum of three studies per year to be funded for pilot work focused on the Program Theme of healthy aging both from UCSF and other local institutions. B) To assist and mentor the less experienced minority investigators funded through CADC in conducting their pilot studies and in identifying the appropriate next step in career development such as submission of an independent research proposal based on the data collected. C) To establish a program for disseminating research information regarding techniques used for conducting research involving African American, Asian American and Latino aging populations within UCSF, the greater academic community and the target communities.